1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a technology of enhancing stability of a vehicle body by increasing negative lift (down force). It is known that the negative lift is increased by increasing the speed of air flowing under the vehicle body. However, a layer referred to as “boundary layer” which is formed around a surface of the vehicle body and in which the flow speed of fluid is low decreases the speed of air flowing under the vehicle body and consequently decreases negative lift. Accordingly, a boundary layer suction system disclosed in Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2009-504472 (JP-A-2009-504472) described below secures negative lift by suction of the boundary layer around a floor surface.
However, the boundary layer suction system disclosed in above JP-A-2009-504472 may suction the boundary layer to some extent and thereby reduce the ratio of the boundary layer; however, it cannot surely separate the boundary layer of an air stream from a main flow of the air stream on the surface of the vehicle body. Further, the main flow of the air stream reattaches to the surface of the vehicle body, and a part of the main flow may thereby change into the boundary layer. Therefore, the main flow is decelerated by the boundary layer, negative lift decreases, and the stability of the vehicle body may thus be impaired. The system becomes large in size in order to completely suction such a boundary layer. Therefore, the system cannot be installed in the vehicle.